HOW I LOVED AND LOST MARLEY ROSE!
by the story of an author
Summary: The story of how Ryder Lynn lost his wife Marley Rose! includes a song (oneshot)


**AUTHORS NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE PLOT.**

**THE SONG IS I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN BY WESTLIFE- ENJOY!**

* * *

HOW I LOVED AND LOST MARLEY ROSE!

Ryder was sat in his car driving to work when a song came on that he instantly recognised it, it was played at her funeral. It always reminded him of her, always and the guilt would always come back every time he remembered. Every time he remembered how he lost his wife, Marley Rose.

**Always you will be part of me**  
**And I will forever feel your strength**  
**When I need it most**  
**You're gone now, gone but not forgotten**  
**I can't say this to your face**  
**But I know you hear**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**I'll see you again**  
**You never really left**  
**I feel you walk beside me**  
**I know I'll see you again**

**When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy**  
**And I tell myself I'm so blessed**  
**To have had you in my life, my life**

**_[Chorus]_**

**When I had the time to tell you**  
**I never thought I'd live to see the day**  
**When the words I should have said**  
**Would come to haunt me**  
**In my darkest hour I tell myself**  
**I'll see you again**

**_[Chorus x2]_**

**I will see you again**  
**I'll see you again**  
**I miss you like crazy**  
**You're gone but not forgotten**  
**I'll never forget you**  
**Someday I'll see you again**  
**I feel you walk beside me**  
**Never leave you, yeah**  
**Gone but not forgotten**  
**I feel you by my side**  
**No this is not goodbye ****_[x3]_**

When the song finished his mind went back to the night it all happened, the night she died. He remembered the argument they were having…

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Ryder! I'm home!" Marley shouted but was surprised when she got no response and from the lack of noise coming from the house. She once again shouted out, calling for Ryder but once again she got no reply-weird.

She was confused by the empty house; Ryder should be home from work by now? Then she came across a note on the counter top, as soon as she read it she frowned.

**_HEY MARLEY!_**

**_SORRY BABE BUT JAKE AND KITTY BROKE UP AGAIN! SO JAKE LITERALLY MADE ME GO TO THE PUB AND 'DROWN HIS SORROWS?' BUT I PROMISE I WILL BE BACK BY 7 FOR OUR ANIVERSARY DINNER AND IF I AM LATE I WILL RING, I HAVE ALREADY SET THE TABLE! _**

**_CYA LATER BABE _**

**_YOUR AMAZING HUSBAND RYDER! X _**

She laughed when she read the last bit, but to be honest to her it was the truth he was amazing.

* * *

**9****0****CLOCK THE SAME NIGHT:**

Marley was sat at the table **_still_** waiting for Ryder when she got fed up and just went to have a shower. Just when she finally got into her pyjama's she thought back to the note Ryder left- Jake and Kitty broke up again? Poor Jake! I guess it was okay that Ryder stayed out a few hours longer.

* * *

Marley woke up the next morning and got dressed in her white t-shirt and blue jeans. She walked into the kitchen- STILL NO RYDER!

**_3 HOURS LATER:_**

Ryder walked through the door.

RYDER'S POV

"Hey Marley, Sorry I didn't call!" I went to give her a kiss on the cheek but she moved away. "Where the hell have you been? You promised you would be home by 7 for our anniversary dinner!" Damn! I totally forgot about that, I am truly a terrible husband. "I'm really sorry Marley!" I really was. "WHATEVER RYDER! YOU KNEW HOW IMPORTANT THIS ANNIVERSARY DINNER WAS TO ME BUT OBVIOUSLY I AM NOT AS IMPORTANT AS JAKE! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST LEAVE IF I MEAN SO LITTLE TO YOU!" What? NO! I don't want her to leave that is the last thing I want! But before I knew it I was replying "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD!"

I couldn't ignore the look of hurt in her eyes and the tear that was slowly making her way down her cheek. Then she just walked out! What had I done? I began to run after her then I stopped when I heard her scream! "MARLEY!"

I ran over to her only now did I realise she was lying in the middle of the road- not moving, lifeless! "MARLEY!" I was crying now. I tried to feel for a pulse but I couldn't find one! "No Marley! Please stay with me!"

* * *

That night she died in his arms. He was never the same after that!

THAT WAS HOW HE LOVED AND LOST MARLEY ROSE and it was his fault!

**_FIN!_**


End file.
